Eddomon Chapter 3: The Jaws Of Revenge
by gojirules
Summary: A day has passed since the events in chapter 2, a new threat has emerged, in the form of a veteran of The Ghost War. With no other leads, Edd and his friends join forces with Team Rocket to stop this new threat. Will Edd and his friends survive this prehistoric brawl? Find out.


(Edd and the gang are in the pokemon center having a normal day)  
Red: beautiful morning

Nurse Joy: i know

Edd: that was some party last night

Persian: tell me about it

Red: I think I went drunk last night

Edd: drunk on fun

Persian: i had the time of my life

Red: yeah

Edd: nurse joy , you seem distant

Nurse Joy: i've had a bad feeling ever since i woke up this morning

Edd: you probably partied too hard last night

Nurse Joy: no it's not that , i just have the feeling something bad is gonna happen today

Edd: the war is over , get your head out of the clouds

Nurse Joy: yeah , you're probably right (to herself) i hope he is

Red: heh, nothing bad is ever going to happen to us at least i hope not

Edd: yep

Nurse Joy: well , if you say so

Edd: :)  
(meanwhile , in the woods , we see Ash walking through the woods , then he sees the severed and broken head of a Empoleon and screams his lungs out as the sharptooth comes up behind him and devours him , then heads back in to the woods)  
(back with Edd)  
Edd: so what do ya guys wanna do today ?  
Red: tv ?  
Edd: ok (turns the tv on)  
News Reporter : and in other news , Nacerene City had it's founder's day parade (somebody hands him a paper with more news) huh , what , oh (reads the paper) this just in , a young boy has been reported missing today , and a trainer's Empoleon has been reported missing as well

Red: well that was random , keep flicking

(Edd keeps flicking through channels)  
Nurse Joy: lets see if theirs anything on today

(Edd continues flipping through channels)  
Red: hmmm which channel

(meanwhile , back in the woods , Dragonite is seen with Axew and Emolga , and Dragonite hears growling in the woods and goes to investigate , and The Sharptooth bursts out , grabs Dragonite by the neck , rips him apart limb by limb , and devours his corpse as Axew and Emolga look on in horror , then The Sharptooth roars at Axew and Emolga , scaring them off)  
(a few hours later , iris returns)  
Iris: sorry i'm late guys , i (gets a soda can thrown at her forehead) ow what the

Axew: Axewewew

Iris: what

Emolga: Emolga emememem

Iris: ok guys slow down , where's Dragonite

(growling is heard in the distance and a shadowy figure is seen walking in the distance)  
Axew and Emolga: Axewew Emememeolga

Iris: oh , for goodness sake , it's probably just a chimchar , i'll go in there , you guys stay here

Axew and Emolga: Axewwwwewew Emolgaaaaaa ememem

(in the woods , Iris is searching for Dragonite)  
Iris: Dragonite , where are you , what's wrong with Axew and Emolga , they haven't been this scared since Team Rocket unleashed that giant robot on us (continues searching) , Dragonite , you better not be trying to scare me (steps on a rubber psyduck toy) ohhh (picks it up as red eyes open up) Dragonite , stop playing games (The Sharptooth creeps up behind her) Dragonite (looks back and sees The Sharptooth and screams in horror as The Sharptooth devours her , and Axew and Emolga hear and are horrified)  
Axew and Emolga: Axewwwwwww Emolgaaaaaaa (they both sob)  
(back with Edd)  
News Reporter: and in breaking news , yet another trainer and her Dragonite have been reported missing

Edd: ok , something definitely weird is going on today

Red: yeah , keep flicking

(Edd keeps flicking)  
Nurse Joy: maybe we should go out and look for those missing people

Persian: it's probably just a prank they're pulling

Red: well , beats sittin' here all day

Edd: yeah, me to I guess

(they go to search)  
Edd: hello? anyone here?  
(The Sharptooth spies on them in the forest)  
Red: guys , i can feel a bunch of eyeballs peepin' us from the woods

Persian: let's just keep searching

(they come across Axew and Emolga , who are terrified out of their minds)  
Axew : AXEWWWW

Emolga: EMOLGAAAA

Persian: Axew and Emolga

(Axew and Emolga hide)  
Persian: no worries , we're friends

Red: what happened to you 2

(Axew and Emolga do charades , Axew makes it's hands like jaws and Emolga pretends to be Dragonite , and Axew pretends to kill Emolga , then Emolga pretends to be Iris and Axew pretends to kill Emolga again)  
Persian: they say some creature attacked and killed Dragonite and their trainer Iris , well don't you worry , we won't let this creature you speak of get you 2

Edd: moving on

(they continue their search , and a sound is heard)  
Edd: what was that

Persian: it's a noctowl

Edd: oh

(they keep searching , and persian steps on a twig)  
Red: what was that

Persian : a twig

Red: oh

(they keep searching , then rapid clapping is heard)  
Persian : what was that

Red: that's my butt cheek quivering with fear

Persian: really ?  
Red: yeah , look (shows Edd and Persian as drool drops down , and the group looks up and sees The Sharptooth and it smiles and growls as if saying "hi" , and the group screams in terror , recognizing the creature , and they scatter as The Sharptooth roars and jumps at them)  
Nurse Joy: what are we gonna do

Edd: i don't know DX

Persian: i have a idea

Edd , Red , and Nurse joy: what

Persian: let's lead it to the cliff

Edd , Red , and Nurse Joy: ok

Persian: (to Sharptooth) hey , ugly , over here

(The Sharptooth roars in anger and chases the group)  
Persian: the cliff is just up ahead

(at the cliff , Cilan is enjoying the view , then hears foot stomping heading his way , then he turns around and sees The Sharptooth chasing Edd , Red , Nurse Joy , and Persian)  
Cilan: what is this (gasps) , those guys need my help , Pansage , i choose you (throws pokeball and Pansage comes out) now , use bullet seed

Pansage : PaaanSAAAGE (uses bullet seed on The Sharptooth , who is angered by it and swallows pansage , then knocks Edd , Red , Persian , and Nurse Joy off the edge of the cliff with it's tail , then devours Cilan and leaves , thinking it's adversaries dead , then , we see the group hanging from a root sticking out of the side of the cliff , and they climb back up , and Team Rocket soldiers , lead by Giovanni himself , help them climb back up)  
Persian: boy am i ever glad to see you guys

Giovanni: meowth , is that you

Persian: yeah , but i'm persian now

Red: so , what are you all doing here

Team Rocket Soldier: we saw what happened , you all put up a good fight against that creature

Edd: we planned on luring it off the cliff , but of course , that backfired

Team Rocket Soldier: as we saw

Giovanni: that creature destroyed our base just a few miles from here a few hours ago , we're glad somebody stood up to it , seems i was right when i said that the strong survive and the weak die

Edd: what do you mean

Giovanni: that green haired kid , i forget what his name was , Cilan , i think , anyway , the kid was weak

Red: hey , listen here buddy , that kid just sacrificed himself for us

Giovanni: whoa whoa , don't get all testy

Edd: (to a buff team rocket soldier) say where did ya learn how to help people up cliffs like that

Buff Team Rocket Soldier: never look me in the eye

Edd: message received

Nurse Joy: so what do we do now Giovanni: we have to join forces

Red: come again

Giovanni: if we're gonna stop that thing , we have to work together , besides , all our equipment was destroyed and we have to journey to the abandoned radio station in the mountains to radio for help , so what do you say , truce

Edd , Red , and Nurse Joy: truce

Red: for now

Team Rocket Soldier: well , it's nightfall , we better begin our journey before midnight

(they begin their journey)  
Red: how much farther

Giovanni: the radio station is about 300 miles north of here

(a few hours later)  
Team Rocket Soldier: it's near midnight , we should set up camp here

(they set up camp and they all go to bed , with Nurse Joy and Red going to bed in a tent and the rest of the group sleeping outside , a little while later , The Sharptooth creeps in to the campsite and sticks it's head in to the camp , and Red and Nurse Joy try not to freak out , then a team rocket soldier wakes up and sees The Sharpooth)  
Team Rocket Soldier: AAHHH hala sa hora , hala na hara ha

Edd: stay down , stay down , stay down , don't move , don't move , don't move

(The Sharptooth lifts it's head , taking the tent with it , then throws it aside and proceeds to chase the group , and steps on a soldier while doing so , and the group stops at a rock wall and is at The Sharptooth's mercy , but a soldier runs out and is devoured by The Sharptooth , which then leaves)  
Red: that was a close call

Nurse Joy: i'll say

Edd: ye-yeah 0_0 , i almost wet myself when it cornered us

Red: . that would be horrible

Edd: good thing i didn't

Giovanni: enough tiny talk , we better get a move on before that thing comes back

Red: right

(the group moves on)  
Nurse Joy: we got away now

Giovanni: and the radio station is just over those mountains

Edd: yep

(they continue onward)  
(meanwhile , back in the forest , The Sharptooth is gnawing on a piece of team rocket technology it had salvaged from the team rocket base it destroyed earlier , eventually pushing it in to the side of a cliff , where a kranky ursaring is slumbering , then it bites some parts of the cliff , which drop on to the device , and the ursaring unearths from the side of the cliff , imposing The Sharptooth , and the 2 battle eachother , and the ursaring claws at The Sharptooths tail , angering it , then it bites The Sharptooths ankle , angering it even more , then The Sharptooth kicks the ursaring aside , then claws in to its gut with its toe claws , then bites the ursarings throat , then the ursaring gets up , wades back , and lets out a final roar before falling to its knees , dead , then The Sharptooth continues its search for the group)  
(back with the group)  
Giovanni: there it is (points to the radio station) we made it

(the group heads to the radio station)  
Edd: indeed we have

(they get in to the radio studio)  
Giovanni: alright everybody , let's get this distress signal sent so we can be on our way

Red: YES LETS DO THIS

Giovanni: (to a male Team Rocket Soldier) you stay and guard

Team Rocket Soldier: yes sir (goes outside to guard)  
?: yes . . . but where is meowth . . . .  
Red: huh? James?  
James: *comes out of darkness and appears to have scars all over his face and he looks different* of coarse it's me you idiot I've come to avenge Jessie's death Giovanni: James , is that you , where have you been all this time

James: I was taken by Eddy when he was in a Lucario's body and he did this too me and Sharptooth killed Jessie, I alway's had feelings for her, and I never admitted my feelings to her. . .

Nurse Joy: sounds sad

James: yes, now lets avenge Jessie's death

Persian: i'm with ya on this

James: Meowth , is that you

Persian: yeah , but i'm Persian now

James: anyway , let's do this thing

Edd: YEAH

Red: (to Edd) are you sure it's such a good idea to go with them , i mean , it wants revenge on us as well

Edd: I'm sure, don't worry we will win

Red: or die trying

Edd: either way , i'm still fighting

Nurse Joy: you seem very brave Edd ^ ^

(Edd blushes)  
Giovanni: you're a brave kid , and it's been nice knowin' ya (he and Edd shake hands)  
Edd: (to Red) Red , if i don't make it back alive , i just want you to know , i've always thought of you as a brother

Red: aww :)  
Team Rocket Soldier: farewell heroes

Edd: farewell every1 , today , fate is on our side , i know it

(Nurse Joy hugs Edd)  
James: (to Giovanni) boss , thank you for everything

(they all attack)  
(The Sharptooth hears Edd and the others coming , and hides in the woods , waiting for them)  
James: come on out Sharptooth , i have a score to settle

Edd: where is he?  
James: face me like a man

(Sharptooth attacks)  
Edd: SCATTER

(they all scatter as The Sharptooth attacks)  
James: it's time to finish this

(they attack)  
(James and The Sharptooth look each other in the eye)  
James: it all comes down to this , my fate , the pokemon worlds , Team Rockets , and yes , hehehehe , yours too Sharptooth (takes a stance) WE SETTLE THIS HERE (charges at The Sharptooth)  
James: *attacks*  
(The Sharptooth snaps James in it's jaws)  
James: (with his dying breath) i have failed you , Jessie (is devoured by The Sharptooth)  
Persian: JAAAAAMES (attacks The Sharptooth with a rage , and The Sharptooth fights back)  
Edd: you will pay for this , and for everything else you've done

(The Sharptooth smacks Persian away with it's tail , and Persian smacks in to Edd , knocking him over)  
Persian: he's too strong

Edd: i'm determined to defeat him

Nurse Joy: be careful Edd

Red: he'll be fine , i hope

Giovanni: James knows what he's doing , i'm sure he and the others will make it out alive , then again , he has failed to capture pokemon

(back at the battle , Edd and Persian are fighting hard)  
Persian: this is for James (claws at The Sharptooth) you're going down or all of us are going down

(The Sharptooth knocks Persian aside , then grabs Edd by the collar of his shirt and Persian by the tip of his tail in it's jaws and throws them toward the abandoned radio studio)  
(Edd and Persian come crashing through the window of the radio station)  
Red: what happened

Edd and Persian: Sharptooth , bite , throw (pass out)

(The Sharptooth storms toward the radio station)  
Team Rocket Soldier: the creature is heading this way

Giovanni: all units prepare for battle

All Team Rocket Soldiers: yes sir

(they all head out to face The Sharptooth)  
(the soldiers begin to battle)  
(The Sharptooth mercilessly wipes many of them out , leaving a few left)  
Team Rocket Soldier: RETREEEEAT

(the surviving soldiers retreat in to the radio station)  
Giovanni: what happened

Team Rocket Soldier: turns out he's alot tougher than it may seem

Edd: . there's nothing we can do, were dead

Nurse Joy: Edd , you're awake

Persian: thanks for pointing that out

(The Sharptooth breaks in to the radio studio and roars)  
Red: alright , venusaur , i choose you (throws pokeball and venusaur comes out) now , use vine whip

(venusaur whips The Sharptooth with it's vine whips , aggrivating it , and The Sharptooth retaliates by biting the whips and flailing venusaur around like a ragdoll)

Red: i'm not giving up (to venusaur) , now , use bullet seed

(venusaur uses bullet seed , which only angers The Sharptooth further)  
Edd: I hope we win Giovanni: we all do

Edd: *tries to fight at Sharptooth*  
(The Sharptooth kicks him aside)  
Edd: AAAH DX *runs away*  
Giovanni: weakling

Edd: are you seriously criticizing my strength at a time like this

Giovanni: in battle , the strong survive and the weak die , you showed weakness , if you want to survive , you have to throw away your weaknesses and overcome them

Edd: your goin down

Giovanni: that's more like it

Edd: *attacks*  
(The Sharptooth roars at Edd)  
Edd: keep it up , you don't scare me

(The Sharptooth growls in anger)  
Giovanni: now you're speaking my language

Edd: *attacking*  
Giovanni: that's right , use your anger , you may die , you may survive , but if you die , at least you'll die with pride

Edd: *nods and tries to stab sharptooth with spear*  
(The Sharptooth grabs the spear with it's tail and breaks it in half)  
Edd: oh no

Red: NO what now?  
Giovanni: it seems you've grown soft as well

Red: *attacks*  
(The Sharptooth prepares to devour Edd and Red , but Axew , Emolga , and Persian jump in the way at the last second , and are devoured instead)  
Edd: NOO WE LOST

Giovanni: YOU'RE WORTHLESS

Red: *attacks* dat idiot

(Giovanni proudly nods yes , then sends the distress signal)  
Giovanni: i have taught you well , young boys

Edd: yep

Giovanni: (to everyone except The Sharptooth) ok , i have sent the distress signal , our rescue should be here any minute , right now , we just have to hold the creature off until our rescue arrives

Edd and Red: right

Giovanni: soldiers , help our friends here

Team Rocket Soldiers: sir yes sir

(the Team Rocket Soldiers join the battle)  
(the soldiers attack)  
Giovanni: that's good , keep attacking , we have at least 5 minutes before our rescue arrives

(soldiers keep attacking)  
Edd: we appreciate the help

Team Rocket Soldier: just followin' orders

(rescue comes)  
Giovanni: good timing (to everybody except The Sharptooth and the rescue) , everybody on board , go go go

(Giovanni , the Team Rocket soldiers , Edd , and his friends board the Team Rocket ship , and it flies to Team Rocket headquarters as venusaur holds The Sharptooth off)  
Red: lets do this :)  
(they arrive at Team Rocket headquarters)  
Edd: we made it

(later , Giovanni has brought Edd , Red , and Nurse Joy to his office)  
Giovanni: kids , you have all shown great skill i haven't seen in years , so , in honor of your bravery and skill in the battlefield , i hearby declare you all honorary members of Team Rocket , and our adventure will remain top secret

Edd: it is a true honor sir

Red: i agree

Nurse Joy: i truly am honored

Giovanni: i'm sure you are kids , i'm sure you are

(later , Edd , Red , and Nurse Joy walk back to the pokemon center)  
Edd: that was some adventure

Red: i especially liked when James came and helped us

Nurse Joy: i liked when we escaped

(they all walk off in to the sunset)  
(epilogue)  
(a spotlight turns on and Giovanni is standing in it)  
Giovanni: you cannot quench the flames of revenge and you cannot tame the jaws of revenge

(spotlight turns off)


End file.
